


Fair Play

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other canon characters briefly mentioned, Pacific Rim kink meme fill, Team Hot Dads, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker comes back to his quarters to rest. Herc has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pacific Kink Meme on Tumblr, prompt: "Stacker seems a buttoned-up type, all about the job and never about relaxation. What does he do when he just needs to let off some steam? More to the point - who does he do?"

Jaeger pilots aren’t always in meetings, but even before a kaiju in Tokyo changed his life, Stacker has always contributed more than most. As someone who grew up rough, his want to be more than he is nearly consumes him. Even though the cancer steals his energy, he still tries to maintain his shape, needing to prove that he is as good as he ever was, if only to himself. Still, he limits his exercise to his quarters, not wanting to show weakness if his body fails him.

Today has been more than frustrating; the UN likes what the jaeger pilots do, but they then bitch about the expense. The program needs more jaegers to replace those that have been lost; the kaiju are coming quicker, reacting more intelligently, and Stacker knows this will only mean disaster if the UN doesn’t agree to build more, and quickly. It doesn't help, either, that he'd heard that Mako was doing extremely well in her Academy classes, and there had been discussion about putting her in the next jaeger to be built if she proved to be Drift-compatible. All Stacker wants to do now is spent the next hour resting, but the moment Stacker enters his quarters, he knows that's not going to be the plan.

"I know that look," the red-haired man in a tan t-shirt and a pair of camouflage shorts says in greeting. Stacker isn't surprised by his unexpected guest; it's part of why he's here, after all. "But you can tell me all about when we’re done."

Stacker smiles and leans in for the kiss. He’s met halfway, and he lets himself indulge before drawing back. “Not going to be up for much, Herc,” he says honestly.

Herc chuckles. “Like I am? I just spent four hours Drifting with my son for a goddamned neural checkup and the next three after that repeating certain parts just so they could be sure we’re still sane.”

Stacker laughs and holds the other man close. “And are you?”

Herc shakes his head. “No, but if I was, I’d have never become a combat chopper pilot,” he says dryly.

It’s an old, familiar reply, reassuring, but he hears the worry Herc doesn’t quite conceal. The PPDC would’ve loved it if Herc had taken the same route as Stacker after Scott’s spectacular exit - less questions about the stability of jaeger pilots, for one - but Australia had required that Striker Eureka’s pilots be Australian. Even now, with an impressive kill record to the Hansens' credit, there are people who would prefer that Herc not pilot with his son, claiming that Chuck was a child soldier and Herc a bad, possibly abusive father for it. Awareness of those accusations and the politics surrounding them make Herc hyperaware that every physical, every neural check, matters in ways they shouldn’t.

Stacker can’t change how Herc feels about it, but it’s one of the reasons he’d arranged to come to Sydney. Trying to coordinate their relationship when Stacker’s home is in Tokyo and Herc’s in Sydney isn’t ideal, but both of them know duty means a lot to them, so they’re willing to steal what time they can together.

"Got any place you need to be the rest of the afternoon?" Herc asks.

"Not until morning. The Council wants us to talk to them about the jaeger building situation. Again."

"No wonder you’re looking stressed," Herc says, and starts undressing him, as efficient as any valet. Stacker closes his eyes, letting the other man pamper him this way, turning and moving as Herc needs. It’s not much, but it’s what Herc can give, and Stacker has learned not to get in Herc’s way in this. Somehow, the efficiency is as much a turn-on as if Herc had spent the time licking and caressing Stacker’s body. Stacker knows from the sounds he hears that Herc is hanging up the uniform to air out, putting the clothes Stacker wore underneath in the laundry hamper, before taking a few minutes to undress. 

Herc tugs gently on Stacker’s hand. “Falling asleep on me?” he teases gently, and Stacker opens his eyes as he realizes abruptly that he did, indeed, doze a little. For a moment, Stacker thinks that maybe this routine has become a little too familiar, that maybe he’s come to take this beautiful man for granted, if even Herc’s valet impersonation wasn’t enough to rouse him from his exhaustion.

"And if I am?"

"I’m sure I can wake some parts of you up even more." Herc leers, and sits down on the edge of the bed. The guest quarters aren’t large, so it doesn’t require much effort to close the distance between them.

Stacker leans down and kisses Herc. “Maybe later,” he says, and lies down. Herc follows, managing, as he always did, to take the outside edge. The not-quite-a-queen-size, not-quite-a-double bed barely has enough room to fit them both, especially since they’re both broad shouldered, over six feet tall, and athletically built. Herc is two inches shorter and slightly less broad, but Stacker curls into him, wanting to indulge in the comfort offered. There are a pile of reports Stacker needs to read before the morning, things he and Herc have to sort through for official PPDC business, but it can all wait. Stacker knows if Herc thinks he hasn't taken enough time for himself, Herc will make it happen, even if it means annoying some people in the process, so Stacker doesn't want to press that particular button. He's seeing writing on the wall that makes him think they're going to need more allies than enemies, and while Herc might play the game some, his son isn't afraid to speak his mind. Herc might look like he minds what Chuck says, but Stacker knows it's not always the case.

Later, he and Herc will make love like the world isn’t ending, but for now, Stacker wants to pretend the UN isn’t out to kill the only hope the world has. Herc won’t offer him pretty words and even prettier lies, for which Stacker’s grateful. Out in public, they’re commander and second-in-command, single fathers with strong-willed children, soldiers in an apocalyptic war, and public figures; in here, they are just two men.

As if hearing his thoughts, Herc chides, “Quit thinking so loud.” He reaches down between their bodies, his intent clear.

Stacker arches an eyebrow. “Thought I said I was a little tired.” He hisses a breath as Herc grasps his cock.

"Mmm," Herc says, mischief in his eyes as he starts to stroke. "You need this."

Another man would resent how well his lover knew him, but Stacker wasn’t that man. Instead, Stacker just rolls them so that Herc was on top. “So you have more room,” he says a little challengingly.

"Uh huh, right," Herc says, but he takes the challenge for the invitation it was. Pressing a kiss to Stacker’s lips, he then moves downward, bypassing the expanse of chest in favor of his target.

There was a time, Stacker remembers, when Herc didn’t like sucking cock, when Stacker had to teach him what this pleasure was. That time is long past, and Herc had been a quick, eager student. Now, however, Herc seems intent on getting Stacker off quickly, as if aware of some deadline. It’s as ruthless as the former RAAF pilot can be, and that only heightens Stacker’s desire, and the thought crosses Stacker’s mind that turnabout _is_ fair play.

No words are spoken in this battle, but it’s a war they know will only be for each other’s pleasure, and one Stacker doesn’t mind who wins.


End file.
